Aikouka
by AnimeXisXmyXstyle
Summary: Rie is a troublemaker in her early years at the academy. Her older friend, Sasuke, is always there to help her. When she is older and meets Sasuke again, she notices she has more than just friend-like feelings. What is Sasuke's opinion on this? Sasuke


**I don't own any of the Naruto characters.**

**The character Rie is my own character with my life story, etc..**

**The Inuzuka clan and all of the other Inuzuka's so far are not mine.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Sono Uchiha's Aikouka_

_**Aikouka**_

**Chapter 1  
**

I swung carelessly on the swing. I didn't care what Iruka-sensei said. I really did try really hard today to pay attention. It's just that he's so boring. It's not my fault that anything is more exciting than him. As punishment I had to stand in front of the class and make a clone of myself. Which of course I didn't do...which didn't help with Iruka-sensei being mad at me. He just got madder than he already was...if that's possible.

"The Inuzuka clan is so weak. How can they be treated as ninja's if their dogs do all the work?" I picked up with my better than normal hearing. Some kid was saying. I stood from the swing before sprinting to the boy and tackling him.

"We're not stupid!" I screamed at him as I tackled him. I tried punching and hitting at his face. He punched me and my face began to hurt. I started to feel a little dizzy. That didn't stop me though. I launched onto his shoulder with my canines. Him screaming when I did. I could taste his blood in my mouth. I ignored the fact as I sunk my canine's deeper into his skin.

"Get off! Sensei help!" the boy screamed. I jabbed the boy in the stomach with my knee. He coughed a few times before trying to yank my hair out. Then I felt hands on my waist. Odd. Then someone trying to pull me away. I was not about to let go of the person who just dissed my family. I clung onto the boy, sinking my teeth into his arm this time. He screamed out in pain again as I clawed at him with my hands.

"Enough!" Oh no. Arms pulled me away from my victim and someone else's arms pulled the boy off of the ground. "Rie Inuzuka!" He used my first and last name. I was definitely in some deep trouble. I looked to the entrance of the woods knowing my savior wouldn't bail me out of it. I sighed in my sensei's arms, giving into defeat.

"He started it!" I yelled in defense. He had called for my mother and now I stood with no one on my side.

"You attacked me!" The boy defended. I hadn't noticed how tall the boy was before. There was no way he was my age. He was definitely years older than me.

"He is quite bigger than her."

"She does have a tendency to start fights."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I never start fights!" I said to my two superiors.

"You're not the one with wholes in your shoulder and arm!" the boy said to me.

"And I'm not the one who dissed the Inuzukas!" I yelled in his face. It was not easy doing so. He was taller than me...much taller than me. I was standing on my tippy toes with my canines showing. I heard my mom sigh then Iruka-sensei sigh.

"Rie, you're going to stay after and clean the classroom with me." I still was standing on my tippy toes while growling at the boy.

"Rie!" my mother yelled. I stood normally and swung around to meet my mom's gaze.

"It was my stomach."

"Contain your growl!" my mother said before leaving. Then Iruka dismissed the boy. Not before I added my two cents.

"I'll kill you! I will rip you limb from limb!" Iruka holding tightly onto me as I struggled to kill the boy. The boy left quickly before sticking his tongue out at me. "Just you wait! I'll hunt you down and burn your flesh!"

"Rie," Iruka-sensei said annoyed at me. I breathed deeply before turning and following him to the classroom.

"Ir...u...ka...sen...sei," I said exaggerating each of the the syllables. He sighed loudly before turning to me. Ew. Iruka-sensei smelled like bald men's heads.

"What is it, Rie?"

"Wouldn't it be more beneficial for the both of us if we went out side and trained instead of cleaning this room over and over again?" I quesioned. I knew I was right. I was always right. Unless HE was right. Then I was wrong and he'd rub it in my face.

"It would be but-"

"I won't tell anyone and I will try really hard to not get into fights. I'll also try my best to pay full attention during class." I knew I had him. His facial expression changed and I could practicly feel his will disappearing.

"Fine."

Iruka threw more kunai at me and I ducked to dodge them. I HATE kunai. They were the stupidest things every created.

"Now your turn," he said motioning to the kunai in my hands. Was he seriously crazy? I sunk my teeth into my lower lip. Then side stepped with my right leg before swinging my arms around and releasing them. They missed. How unexpected.

"Try again," Iruka-sensei instructed. I took the ones he handed me.

"Stupid retarded things," I mumbled before starting my stance again. I side stepped

to the right, again, and swung my arms around, again, and released the kuani, again.

"They fricken missed!" I screamed in annoyance.

"Let's focus more on taijutsu," Iruka-sensei suggested.

"Good idea!" I said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Just a short first chapter. Hope you liked it. Feel free to R&R.**


End file.
